Hamland
Hamland is a country located in western Kelita. It was founded on the 12th of September 2006 by King Lewis I. The name "Hamland" commonly refers to both the region of Hamland, and the wider Commonwealth of Hamland of which it is a member nation. Hamland has historically neighboured Alexandria and Stormark, who it has become close friends with, as well as Ocia, of which it was a staunch rival. Since it's founding in 2006, and claim in 2007, it has grown to be one of the major economic and political powers in the east of Micras. Hamland is a Constitutional Monarchy, although the role of Monarch is currently filled by the Guardian of the state, known as the Seneschal. The Hammish Parliament, called the Chachis Del Nutra, is the focal point of the Hammish democratic system whereby every active citizen sits as an MP and votes on the laws of the land. The wider Commonwealth of Hamland is constituted by territories which were annexed by, or united with, Hamland. These territories either become member nations or colonies. Hamland has existed in numerous arrangements before the current Commonwealth including the United Commonwealth, the first Monarchy and the Second Monarchy. The country is well known for its well developed economic system which has earned it a reputation as one of the top economies on Micras. Politically, Hamland has strong ties to the members of the Council of Free Nations as well as members of the Area of Freedom and Security. Hamland retains close ties with its fellow Keltian neighbours too. History see History of Hamland. Modern Hamland was founded in 2594 ASC or 731 WG by King Lewis I. Hamland's state was organised as a small Kingdom on the Hammish Peninsula. Before this, Hamland's core territory was often claimed as a colony by foreign entities under the name 'Caput'. Hammish folklore tells of an earlier time of the Old Hammish Religion where people worshipped a White Stallion who blessed its riders with divine powers. The Hammish people refer to the early people of this religion who spoke the Hammish language. Other followers, including the Tae, were well known rivals to the state who infamously raided a number of Hammish cities over centuries before eventually being replaced by a communist dictatorship in 750 WG. The uniting of Hamland under King Lewis occurred as an Absolute Monarchy, but over time evolved into a parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy. The Kingdom expanded to include Taeland, Tonaria and Monovia, whereby the territory of Hamland proper increased. Following this, the political union with Scottania, Greenuk and Iridia created the United Commonwealth, which lasted around one year until its collapse. During this time Hamland began to grow a strong rivalry with its neighbouring power Ocia which led to a long Ocian Cold War which lasted until shortly before the founding of the Commonwealth of Hamland. Memories of the cold war are still a topic of great interest up to today. Over time the decentralised nature of the United Commonwealth left its states performing weakly and government inefficient. This was largely a result of the capacity for autonomous regions to retain their own forums and websites. This strain on government systems led to the eventual secession of Iridia and Monovia, and the founding of the Second Monarchy. This period is one of the longest lasting time of Hammish history and involved the continuing cold war, closer ties with Alexandria as well as a fast developing political system. During this period the constitution was briefly changed to create an Esezo, or 'President', which took power away from the Monarchy. The Esezo was created as King Lewis held republican values and wanted to legitimise his rule. However, in one election the short-term serving Carl was elected on a turnout of over 200%, leading to a lengthy impeachment procedure. At this time the territory of Hamland began to include parts of Passas, called 'Passia' in Hammish, until eventually the rest of Passas united as a realm of the Kingdom, ushering in a new political system where Passas would hold great influence over the Kingdom's affairs. After a long period of low activity, Hamland made a big return in mid-2013 AD. During this time, the Monarchic dynasty of King Lewis fell into disrepair, and the title of Head of State passed to the Guardian, or Seneschal, of Hamland called Duke Juan Teadoir. With the return to activity, Lord Lewis was elected the first Prime Minister of the Commonwealth of Hamland. The new Commonwealth granted some autonomy to its member nations, but forced them to remain on the central forum, and allowed for a stable central government to continue to this day. This period of time is notable for the expansion of Hamland overseas, the conflict with Jingdao, the rapid expansion of the Hammish economy and the formation of the First Triumverate. The Commonwealth remained as a stable political entity for a number of years, with the entry of Donat Ravaillac, a prominent Monovian politician, giving the country greater activity. At this time, however, disagreements began to emerge surrounding the shape of Hamland's economy. The Social Liberal Party favoured a system which focused on trade between citizens, while the Imperial Party favoured a simulated economy. Dispute over how the Obol, the original currency of Hamland, should be valued led to a period of inactivity, whereby Lord Lewis became increasingly absent for some time and General Time would rule over the course of 2014-2015. In this period, Hamland annexed Lord Lewis' territory of Neo Patrova, Haifa and the Republic of Stars, as well as founding the territory of Villa Levi. In 2015, Lord Lewis returned and managed to push through his reforms, ushering in a new economic system whereby the currency would become the Zenar, which would run parallel to the Obol. Disputes continued to rage, and before the Zenar was passed into law, General Time left the nation and the focal point of simulated economies moved to Passio-Corum. This period ushered in the eastwards expansion of Hamland, closer ties with Shireroth and focus on the real economy, classic Social Liberal Party policies. See Also * Political System of Hamland * Governorships of the Commonwealth * History of Hamland